galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Journeys of the Tigershark 05
Chapter 5: Ginger Fur Sodoby occupied his very own office aboard the USS Tigershark . He had several readout field screens open that hovered over his desk. Sodoby took his job as quartermaster very serious, especially now as the Admiral of the fleet had made it official. Until the Spatial Naval Reform of 4012 OTT , a quartermaster was the enlisted member in charge of the watch-to-watch navigation and the maintenance, correction, and maintaining the charts and information stored in the NAV-tank . That enlisted member was also responsible for the navigational sensors and the daily NAV ping .training of ship’s lookouts and helmsmen. He or she performed these duties under the control of the ship’s navigator or another officer if there was no officer navigator. After the reform act, the term was dropped and replaced by the designation Nav-System Specialist . While the Union Army definition of the quartermaster is used to describe all supply personnel and units that are part of the quartermaster corps. Ever since the Golden came aboard, he sort of took over this part of the XO’s office duties. He was so good at it, that fleet command asked him to review the regulations and duties. Right now, he was very busy. First, the sudden and strange orders that dispersed the crew, without the knowledge of either the Captain or the XO . And now they were all back or on their way back. Technically six of them were already too far to be back soon and two, Roghor and Jolaj , didn’t even know yet that they were to be transferred back as soon as possible.” With deep satisfaction did he witness the arrest of the new CO, who tried to order a thousand things but could not be verified as captain. The man was not just wrongly assigned, he was an outright criminal. First, he ordered the Den to be dismantled and the hangar restored and then he wanted SHIP reset. Sodoby laughed as Little Fafnir scared the man, while he tried to steal a credit cube from the Captain’s quarters and several crew members swore he resisted arrest so Hans had to be a little rough. The Tigershark was much more than just another Navy ship, it was defined by its crew and Sobody had to admit it was one big family, woe to the outsider trying to pry it apart. He had just talked to the Captain and assured her that everything was getting back to normal. Sobody just completed another quarter re-assignment when the door chime announced a visitor. The Tigershark was sitting in a covered dock facility and much of the nose armor had been completely stripped of the frame. Erica’s decision to plow right through an exploding Y’All battleship saved everyone’s life. The Armor held, but several of the hexagon-shaped nearly indestructible armor plates got knocked off the frame. Circuit explained to him, that it was quite difficult to attach something indestructible to a frame because the traditional methods of molecular bond welding did not work. Having a visitor using the door chime was quite unusual because except for the engineering crew, Hans and a few of the ship’s security, no one else was aboard. Sodoby asked the door to admit the visitor. The kilt-wearing old man that stepped in, was none other than the Admiral of the Fleet. Sodoby was technically still the prime authority of all Golden, mainly because his people refused to accept his retirement request and played a dirty trick on him. As Union citizens, they called for a vote and he was confirmed as leader of the Golden by an Assembly vote. However right here and now he was just an Ensign and the Immortal that walked in was the highest-ranking officer in the entire Navy. Sodoby got up and got in attention. McElligott acknowledged with a military greeting and said.”Thank you, Luitenant Sodoby. Please sit down, while they call me Immortal, you are 9000 years older than I am.” Sodoby did sit back down.”You are the Admiral of the Fleet , Sir. And I am an acting Ensign , not a Luitenant .” “I guess you didn’t come across your own file yet. You have been promoted to full Luitenant.” “Thank you, Sir.” The old Admiral sat down in the visitor’s chair, looked at the neatly stacked lockboxes, at one side. “Seeing this and knowing the treasures you guys collected in your Den, I think you could pay for half of the Union navy’s annual budget.” “Perhaps for a day.” McElligott snickered.”That would not surprise me. I came to Christmas base to do damage control after the mess I created.” Sodoby did not know all the details, other the hints the Captain made and of course what SHIP had told him, so he just made sure the Admiral knew he was listening. The Old admiral tugged on his kilt.”Officially, I am here to inspect and confirm the new commandant of the 124th of course and check on this fish.” The Golden got up and opened a larger locker box.”This one came to us while we pretended to be pirates. We actually bought it from the Red Dragon at the Pirate’s market.” While Sodoby was substantially shorter than an average human, there was nothing diminutive about him. McElligott could sense the great age and deep experience of the old merchant. Sodoby held up a dusty bottle.”Glenlivet XXV Single Malt Scotch Whisky. If I understand, this is liquor you favor, is it not?” “Och! All saints be praised. That’s a fine drop of Whisky indeed.” “Then I hope you have a spot, as they say? And while you do, tell me why you came?” While Sodoby opened the bottle, the old Admiral said.”One reason, of course, is my sincere concern about this ship and crew and personally, offer you any and all assistance to iron out that mess. The other reason is a personal one, and since I had to come to Christmas Base anyway, I thought it might be a good time to ask it.” Sodoby found expensive crystal tumblers in another of his sturdy chests and said.”You wanted to know why I am here, right? The merchant of merchants serving in the Union navy.” “Yes, that is indeed it. I know you are perhaps second to Schwartz in terms of personal wealth. I know you are the undisputed leader of the Golden, who is a very influential society.” McElligott made a gesture to include his surroundings in his response.”I meet the queen of Klack, Mothermachine, the Narth Supreme and several others of our esteemed society almost daily. You are certainly on a similar level, why acting like an Army quartermaster and working so hard?” “I do my best to please our captain, Sir. Nothing less will do.” Sodoby sat down, after handing the admiral a glass with a generous helping of the golden liquid.”I watched humankind, the one from Earth for a very long time before even you were born. I met a bunch of teenage kids that had been abducted by Freons and were on an involuntary odyssey. One of them, stayed with us the Golden. Sarah Guri was her name. She became the wife of a Golden and hid her identity under the guise of a Golden Guard for a long time because we Golden were a very exclusive society back then. This is a great secret until this day.” “She was your companion, was she not?” “Yes, Admiral. Sarah was my wife for 222 years, unfortunately, our medical science was unable to extend her life. She kindled my love for Earth and humankind. I supported the Friends of Terra financially and otherwise, the group that eventually made the Union a reality.” O’Brock stopped sipping his whiskey.”You don’t want the public to know about this? We know there were a few more Friends of Terra, then the officially acknowledges Saran Queen and Pan Saran Emperor.” “I know the identities of the others, but like me don’t want the glory. The result is more than we ever hoped for and that is all we ever need for payment.” The Old Admiral resumed to sip and sniff at the single malt.”That explains a lot but does not answer my original question.” Sodoby too sipped on his glass and said.”Go ahead stuff one of your pipes. I have one of Har-Hi’s cigars.” While the old highlander begun with the ritualistic motions to prepare his pipe, the Golden resumed his explanation.”Ever since there is a Union, I wanted us Golden to be part of it and like you, I am an old man and don’t need to do things in a hurry. As the leader of the Golden, I started to change little things here and there to slowly but surely prepare us for that step. Without the unexpected attack of the Mini Terrans, it might have taken another decade perhaps, but we would have applied for membership. To be part of a Union ship crew was a spur of the moment idea, that grew into a dream. When Erica and her unusual crew came to my bazaar, and she talked to a Dai and was friends to a real Narth, I knew I wanted to have an adventure with them.” The Golden lit a cigar.”They all became my closest friends, little Warner is as dear to me as a son might be to you. I will not seek a Navy career, once the Tigershark and this crew makes her last journey so will I, and retire.” He puffed a cloud of smoke.”But as long as Erica is her captain, I am her quartermaster. You should be able to feel it, Sir. The crew of this ship will follow her to wherever she will lead us. There are a little over 800 souls on this crew, and each and everyone is family.” McElligott sighed.”Yes, we all. Cherubim, Richard and I know of this magical unexplainable bond. My old friend would give his right arm to be part of this crew, I know. Cherubim even mentioned it.” The door opened without the chime announcing the visitor. “Meeze hearz youz ze bozz of ze whole outfiz, canz you maze me crewz?” Sodoby rolled his eyes.”That is Meeze, he sort of simply stayed aboard since we blew up the Crucible.” ---- Shea, Narth, Har-Hi and I had arrived at Dome 21 of Christmas Base, that turned out to be the regional headquarters of the Science Corps. The transparent copula enclosed a small city of laboratories, research facilities, auditoriums and offices. Rugged snow-covered mountains on the outside, trees, well-groomed lawns and ponds on the inside. Narth said.”It reminds me of the Academy at Arsenal II.” I agreed.”Yes, it does in a way, it also reminds me of Outpost 96.” And with that recollection, I remembered the little Holdian Commandant. Not that I really knew her, but her heroic stand and death still affected me, more than I realized. Shea pointed to a white, elegant two-story building. A sign in the front lawn identified it: SCI-CO Planetology. Spinward Auxillary. “I think that is it.” A Thauran female in a light blue lab coat greeted us in the cool lobby. There were holographic images of various types of planets, between isles of indoor plants and a gurgling little stream. “You must be Captain Olafson and entourage, Dr. Makers has left for Kinlay planet. I am here to fill in for him. I am Dr. Parea Palsan.” “Yes, I am Captain Olafson. This is my XO, Luitennant Hi. My OPS officer, Lt.Narth and my Chief Science Officer, Lt. Schwartz.” I made a gesture towards Shea and included Narth. “These are my science experts, and I think they should take the lead in this. Mr.Hi and I will remain in the background observing.” Sure enough, only ten minutes later we found ourselves in a lab of sorts surrounded by charts, info bubbles, rock and mineral samples. Visuals of volcanic activity and burning worlds. The Thauran scientist did not display any of the antics her species seemed so famous for, but then she treated Har-Hi and me with that benevolent arrogance many scientists put on when talking to what they considered un-educated laymen. She threw around special terms, explained charts using acronyms and rolled her eyes when Har-Hi asked what ACP meant and responded.”Active Control Point, Luitenant.” She said it as if even an idiot knew that.”There are well-stocked serv-matics in the cafeteria.” Shea glared at her and started asking questions. It took my beautiful fiance, less than a minute to make the Thauran expert stumble and stutter trying to understand and answer Shea. Narth didn’t hold back either and then Har-Hi begun lecturing her on the thermodynamic exchange of magma layers and the pressure built up beneath thin-crusted planets. Dr.Palsan said.”Maybe it will be better we call Dr.Makers he should be reachable via GalNet. That Avatar conference was scheduled to take place shortly anyway. I see you are quite the subject experts already and need no refresher in planetology.” Har-Hi leaned close to me as we followed her to another room.”Know I know how you do it all the time.” “Narth?” “Yes.” “Glad I didn’t make a fool if myself. I wondered what an Automatic Colt Pistol had to do with all of this.” “You and the Eternal Warrior are the only ones carrying such an antique and relate ACP to that piece of steel under your armpit.” “It seems you know it too.” Har-Hi pointed at Narth.”No, I didn’t, he did.” Narth actually snickered under his hood.”Hey, Har-Hi is my friend too.” “I am not complaining.” While we talked, the Avatar of a Stellaris appeared. Being around Circuit long enough and remembering Commander Letsgo, I was able to instantly recognize the small but telltale differences between a Stellaris and an X101-Sentmac. He wore a maroon one-piece suit, with the logo of the explorer corps on his sleeves. He greeted us and introduced himself as Dr. Makers. Then he went straight to the subject.”My colleague and friend Dr.Palsan had a chance to introduce you to the matter, and refresh or educate you why a planet might turn from garden world to what we call a Shattered world.” His avatar nodded towards the Thauran, scientist and she said.”It appears fleet command sent officers that exceed my level of knowledge in this matter, Mark.” “Very good. So you know about the natural reasons. However since our outpost and a science cruiser was attacked about 9 months ago, and seven additional worlds turned from garden to hell we are certain these are the results of sentient action. A previously unknown species identifying themselves as the Ypeherix appear to be at the core of this mystery. First contact occurred in a non-union system. According to our strict first contact laws, it was determined the Ypeherix been there before.” He looked at a PDD he was holding, then looked up.”You are Captain Olafson, right?” “Yes, I am.” “I am here on the third planet of system N-346-554-696. It has been occupied by a non-tribe associated Dai. For some reason, there is a report from VASCO claiming you have been here.” “I have been there, Dr. Makers and made contact with both Dai living there and a Ypeherix. I was attacked by the Ypeherix and it also fought and killed Dai.” The scientist’s avatar projection changed and now included the environment he was in. He stood on a blackened rock, surrounded by a flow of glowing magma.”Captain, this is what the Jungle world you have visited looks now.” “Odin’s beard! That was only about eight months ago. The Dai?” “We found a small group of survivors, but according to them many perished.” My voice was colored by a sense of loss and anger.”My ship is under repair, what is it we are supposed to do?” “Fleet Command thinks this could escalate into conflict and there is a mystery. According to the Admiral of the Fleet, and I quote verbatim:’Strange unknowns, a mystery, and potential conflict. I think I have the perfect crew to look into this.’” The Stellaris spread his arms.” ... and here you are. At first, I must admit, I questioned the wisdom of the Old Highlander.” He kept his arms spread.”I know, a foolish thing to do. I have no idea how or why you have been to this world, but it appears you came face to face with a Ypeherix and live to tell.” He tapped his PDD and said.”Admiral McElligott wants you to assist my team with the investigation and take over if the situation develops into something better handled by the fleet instead of the Science Corps.” Shea held up her PDD.”I got the coordinates. It isn’t all that far.” The scientist said.”Expecting you here as soon as possible.” Then his avatar blinked out. Har-Hi looked at me.”Strange unknowns, a mystery, and potential conflict. If that is going to be our mission description, we never run out of things to do.” Shea seemed to have a happy spring in her steps.”I never heard a better one, Mr.Hi.” Narth said.”A mission with a science component, not chasing pirates. I think this is a nice pace of change.” Har-Hi snickered. “Fat chance it stays all science. I have a feeling the ‘conflict’ part will play a role. You never really told me what happened, after you stepped through that portal on Thana Shoo.” Narth said before I could answer.”Our captain encountered a Ypeherix, apparently unwilling to join the Union or the crew and she had her sword already drawn.” I frowned at him as we left the building.”You make me sound terrible. The Ypeherix had a Dai in his claws and shoot some sort of thorns in my direction. I am no longer that angry Neo Viking barbarian I might have been once.” Shea laughed.”That is true, you evolved in that regard.” Har-Hi put his hands on my shoulder still grinning.”Galactic spirits help us.” ---- Roghor came to sickbay, he was almost running and was stopped by a Saurien Med Tech.”What is the emergency, Crewman?” “Luitenant Grotha, she is a friend. I have news for her.” The Saurien was even bigger than the majestic Roghor.”She’s Togar, you are Togar. Even to a Saurien, she seems to be one of the prettiest creatures of your species. I fully understand, but she is on duty.” “It is not like that, and my news are duty-related.” The Saurien consulted his wrist com.”She is in treatment-12. I summoned her.” It took only a few moments, the beautiful Togar came out of a door down the corridor. The USS Winterspere was maybe a little old but she was a full size 2500 meter Union battleship and everything was much bigger than aboard the Tigershark of course. Roghor watched other beings, patients and med personnel stare after the statuesque all white female Togar wearing a white mini dress. She had no inhibitions to hug her friend. “Rog, what is it?” “I just came from the Captain of this monster. They are in GalCom range now and received a message from Fleet Command. Our transfer was an error and we are to be transferred back to the Tigershark as soon as possible.” Just then her own wrist com chimed and the Captain of the Windermere himself told her the same thing and added.”You must be really special, the Admiral of the Fleet himself calling me. Well, I must say you are an outstanding asset to the ship and I am sorry to see you and Lt. Roghor leave.” The captain looked at something outside the visuals. “Finish your shift and then enjoy a few days of shore leave and R&R, the USS Usain will be here in three days to take you back to Christmas Base, where you are to report to a Captain Olafson of the USS Tigershark.” “Thank you, Captain, Sir.” “Before I let you go. I never heard of the Tigershark or Captain Olafson, you know if she is not to your liking, I may be able to make a request for you to stay.” “With all due respect, Captain. I would walk all the way to Christmas Base. There is no better Captain and no better ship.” He sighed and cut out. She looked at the tall muscular Togar.”Did he say Luitenant?” “Yes, he did. With our transfer orders also came my promotion. The transfer text said.”Can’t make your Commander right away, but I was urged to elevate and promote you, Adm McElligott.” Jolaj smiled in Togar fashion.”Congratulations, Rog. My shift ends in two hours. Why don’t we celebrate your promotion? I dye my fur and we go eat on the Togar side.” ---- Miracel had reached the Planet at the Center of the Universe, a mystical planet with many rifts and gateways to many places in this and other realities and universes. It was here where all the many Ancient Gate chains terminated. Avondur was among the oldest places of the Universe. Some said, it has seen the rise of the Nnnth and the First Empire. A cast or sect of Knights, the Red Knights of Avondur lorded over this place. Miracel did not know on whose side they were. They were certainly not allies to Lord Lumis, but then it was said they weren’t associated with the Old Empire, or with the Orlan and their now dead master, known to many as The Fifth. The Voice of the Rule did not speak about them in one way or the other, but Miracel knew if he was to find the Norns and Urd, he had to come here. Just as the Red Knights, the Norns or the Urd were a mystery to the Knight of light. All he knew that the three were entities of tremendous power and according to the Voice of the Rule and other sources the ones that somehow decided or influenced the fate of the universe. He was a powerful knight of light and not easily intimidated and so he walked in full armor, his hand resting on the pommel of Shard his sword, into the Hall of Avondur and into the presence of Crimsor, one of the nine known Knights of Avondur. There was a whispered rumor that there was a tenth, but that was all. Crimsor was not alone, a green Tomradi bigger than a Y’All and most likely just as powerful was there as well. Miracel knew about the Tomradi considering themselves the inheritors of the First Empire. They were reasonably developed in terms of technological advances, but not exactly a truly advanced species. “Aside, Tomradi. Your business with the Red Lord can wait, the needs of the light can not.” The green giant turned his ugly face with the short flexible trunk towards the knight of light.”Who are you, little being? Crawl back.” Crimsor, human-shaped and clad in an anachronistic armor, not unlike the one Lord Lumis wore. This one, however, was dark red and there was a billowing cape that obscured much of the sitting knight.”Silence both of you. These are the chambers of the Red Knights. Neither Lord Lumis nor his minions may demand anything. The haughty attitude of Crea’s soldiers is well known.” To the Tomradi he said.”Leave now. As impertinent he is, he is far beyond you.” The green giant grunted a curse and left. The Red Knight parted his cloak as if by accident, revealing that his armored fist lingered on the handle of his famous scimitar.”What brings Miracel, the self-proclaimed righteous to Avondur?” “My liege, Lord Lumis has stepped down from the Upper Realms to dwell once more among us. He sent me to consult the Urd. It is known there is a passageway to the Fountain of Fate on this world. It is also known that the Knights of Avondur know where the passage is to be found.” “So, the personification of arrogance noticed that the one he tried to prevent to return, has already returned and is close to regaining all the tokens.” Miracel could not pretend it to be otherwise.”Yes, the Dark One has found a vessel and dwells in a yet weak mortal shell. We must know the identity of this vessel, his resurrection can yet be prevented.” “Go then, Miracel, consult the Urd.” ---- Shaka took the Apparition out of Quasi space and slowed us down. Mao checked the sensor readouts and said.”Nothing Non-Union in the system. There is a battleship in orbit around the third planet and there are two wings of Wolfcrafts patrolling the system.” “Elfi tell them who we are and where we are going.” She did and the Wolfcrafts gave us an all-clear and permission to approach that once-lush garden world. While I had not seen it from space, the first time I was here. I was certain it had looked different from the dark, ash cloud obscured planet with streaks of glowing red it was now. Shea had been busy on her console for the entire trip, said.”I agree with the science council, it is not a natural phenomenon.” I changed my seating position.”I am sure about that as well, but for what purpose? No one destroys planets just for the heck of it. Some of these worlds were unoccupied.” Har-Hi said.”And those who were, had no connection to the other worlds.” “So what now, do we land or something?” I asked. Elfi answered.”Dr.Makers is calling.” A few seconds later the smooth chrome skinned face of the planetologists dominated our main screen.”You are here already, what are you flying. Something Attikan?” “Something like that. We are here, what’s next?” “We are sending landing coordinates now.” The landing field was a rock and ash-covered valley, there were several Union explorers and a collection of hemispherical base modules interlinked with tubes. After a short walk wearing protective suits, we had entered the temporary structure. Dr. Makers greeted us right at the airlock.”Want to take a break and start tomorrow, or do you care about taking a trip?” “We are not on vacation Dr. Makers,” I said. “Perfect, because we think we found something. You aren’t claustrophobic, right?” Narth answered for me.”None of us has problems being in a tightly confined space.” “I am asking everyone before we go below the crust. The surface penetrator is not the most spacious vehicle after all.” ---- Miracel had found the trans-spatial rift that the Red Knight had identified for him and after passing through the shimmering air distortion, he found himself in a dark green valley, surrounded by massive and very high looking mountains. There was an impossible large tree in its center, next to a stream of clear water. A shrouded, apparently human female stepped in his way.”You may not come further, servant of Lumis.” “A servant I am, and so is my master. We are defenders of Light, life, and creation. I seek knowledge, my Lord thinks you might possess.” “True light needs no champion. Crea has corrupted the light with her quest. She disobeyed the one behind it all. We are Urd and I am Verðandi. Neither Urðr nor Skuld will appear to you. “Will the Dark One not also threaten you? Reveal the vessel he has chosen, so Lumis can slay him before he unites all the Token.” “The Urd is not neutral. She who is Verðandi and her sisters have witnessed the birth of the vessel and the coming of the essence. The essence has chosen a vessel that pleases the Norns. The Dark One will rise, end the reign of the Light knights and punish Crea. The Rule will not be repaired but it will be restored.” He drew his sword.”You declare to be on the side of Evil. I have sworn to stomp it out.” “We are not on the side of evil, we are on the side of justice. He who was ambushed and divided, will not resurrect as he was, there is a new Dark One.” “He is prophecized to destroy the light and satisfy his desire for vengeance. Now summon your sisters or I will cut your head. Shard cannot be deflected.” “You think of yourself as a powerful entity. Oh, little have you learned.” Before Miracel could strike, he found himself back on Avondur. The shimmering passage to the Eternal Valley of the Urd was no longer there. He noticed a cold breeze and with great surprise he found himself standing there without his armor. He still held Shard. He heard Verðandi’s voice like a whisper in that very wind that suddenly made him feel cold.”You arrogant little Miracel. Thy fate has been sealed.” ---- Roghor and Jolaj had a good time. She had dyed her fur to a very common shade of ginger and openly wore a Union fleet officers jacket. At first Roghor thought it to be a very bad idea to take one of the official fliers to cross the trench and enter the Togar side of the planet, but the Karthanian side was void of anything even remotely entertaining to a Togar and the population was quite hostile towards Togar, despite the obvious fact they were Union. Union Togar were rare but not exactly uncommon. Jolaj was still young and she had embraced her new home and identity with a deep conviction. To Togr, her white fur represented so much, but it was just religious superstition. She was taught all the meanings and ancient prophecies and texts. To the Union, she was Jolaj Grotha. Med-Tech. She was a member of the best crew there was in the universe. Kaliment was far from Togr. Here she was just another ginger-colored young female, dancing and having fun with the strong, so handsome old Roghor. The former Commandant, also with dyed fur slowly relaxed and thawed to the impish, playful advances of the young Togar woman. Even with orange fur, she was a sight to see. Elfi had introduced her to the fine art of make-up and she had quickly learned and adapted it to her needs. She used black eye-liner to enhance and underline her already gorgeous green cat eyes. And a pinkish shimmer to make her small nose even more desirable. Roghor was now convinced that the Togar would not risk aggravating the Union by harassing two average Union Togar, with a Battleship so close and an entire regiment of Union Marines. Both sides of the divided planet were awash with Shore leave personnel. Just as he relaxed even further. Strong arms pulled him off the dance floor and the angry hum of a Neuro ripper made any resistance futile. Just before they pulled a sack over his head, he saw the same happening to Jolaj and he heard a voice panting with excitement.”We have her! We got the White Fur!” Category:Stories